


Just Fuck Me Up

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: What you really craved was death, but not just any death, you craved death at the hands of your lover, Murdoc Niccals.





	Just Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So uh…..I really have no excuse for this one. It’s just something really self-indulgent and disgusting and honestly, I shouldn’t be posting it here but fuck it! It’s fucked up. My secret kink is fucked up.

It took a lot for Murdoc to get upset with you. He was very patient with you in your relationship, never complaining over how much you cried and how you hid your true pain behind a mask. He was very patient and caring with you, _and it sickened you_.

How could he be this way with you? You didn’t deserve his kindness. You deserved pain, and suffering and loneliness. What you really craved was death, but not just any death, you craved death at the hands of your lover, Murdoc Niccals.

It took a lot to Murdoc to get worked up to the point of being angry. After growing up the way he did he hated getting angry with his partners and promised he’d never raise his voice at you. Unfortunately for him, that’s what you wanted.

You wanted him to yell and scream and throw things. You wanted him to get mad and throw things and leave dark, nasty bruises on you that took weeks to disappear. You wanted pain inflicted by the one you loved most.

It took a lot to get Murdoc at the point of blind rage, but you managed to do it. After a long day of pestering and breaking things with the final straw being throwing his bass through a window, Murdoc was at the point of seeing red. Just like you wanted.

You were screaming at one another, surely some of the neighbors had called the cops by this point, but they’d be too late anyway. You had plans, big plans, and nothing was gonna get in the way of them.

When Murdoc reached for one of the larger knives you owned, you did you best to hide your grin. You had purposely left it out where he could easily snatch it up. He adjusted his grip on the handle as you argued back and forth, your heart pounding at the sight of his knuckles going white from how tight his grip was.

Then it happened.

The moment you had been waiting for.

Murdoc lunged forward, closing the small space between you. The sharpened knife slid into your gut with a sickening sound that made you feel like you were on cloud nine.

Time froze.

You heard Murdoc’s breath shudder.

Blood was pooling in your mouth, a current so strong and immense you didn’t even bother spitting it out. You simply grinning, teeth stained crimson with your own life force. You slowly looked up at your lover, his eyes wide and face pallid. He looked ready to puke, but his grip on the knife never faltered.

It took almost all the effort in your body to lift your hands and press them over Murdoc’s, hissing through your teeth and sending a slight spray of red onto Murdoc’s shirt. You gripped the knife with him, a lifeless chuckle falling from your lips as you leaning in as close as you could to whisper.

“ _Just fuck me up, darling._ ”

With the last wave of strength and adrenaline in your body, you pressed the knife in as far as it would go. Gutwrenching cracks and rips were heard before the knife was completely sheathed with you, only a small portion of the handle sticking out of your gaping wound.

Murdoc finally released the knife, panicked breaths and gasps the only sounds he could make as he stumbled backward, eventually falling to the floor a few feet away. You only grinned at him, letting your bloody hands fall away from the gory mess in the center of your gut.

Life was quickly leaving your body, your fingertips and arms going numb and cold. You hummed softly as a blissful smile crossed your lips, looking at Murdoc through blurred vision.

“I love you.”

That was the last thing that passed through your lips before your limp body collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood forming around you as your lover watched on in horror.


End file.
